


"Nie zapomnij o mnie"

by Olix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, happy end, idk - Freeform, nikt nie umiera, tak właściwie to to nie jest angst, tudzież 40 lat, za moje tytuły powinnam spędzić te 4 miesiące z Deanem w piekle, zdecydowanie zasłużyłam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olix/pseuds/Olix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>napisane na prompt: Zayn jest tajnym agentem i wyrusza na misję, z której nie wraca, ale jego mąż Niall nie traci wiary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nie zapomnij o mnie"

Całowali się gorączkowo, tak jak za każdym razem, gdy Zayn wyjeżdżał. Ubrania były zrywane, nikt nie przejmował się ich losem. Dwóch chłopaków kochało się, jakby od tego zależało całe ich życie. I cóż, to stwierdzenie nie mijało się bardzo z prawdą.   
\- Wrócę, Niall. Jak zawsze – mruknął czarnowłosy chłopak, ostatni raz muskając ustami czoło blondyna. Ten już dawno spał w zagniecionej pościeli, z brunatnymi śladami na ciele i dwoma długimi smugami z łez na policzkach. Ręce mocno zaciskały kołdrę nawet we śnie, a jego włosy leżały miękko, jakby wyjęte z zupełnie innej bajki. Zayna ścisnęło w sercu na ten widok. Za każdym razem tak było, gdy musiał zostawić swojego ukochanego męża i ryzykować życie dla rządu i państwa. Ale to ostatni raz. Obiecało to obie. Gdy tylko wróci, zaczną nowe życie, Zayn znajdzie normalną pracę i będą myśleli tylko o sobie. Jak egoistycznie. Zayn uśmiechnął się na te myśli. Podobał mu się pomysł mienia Nialla tylko dla siebie. Może kupią domek na wsi? I psa? A dzieci? Tak, Zayn naprawdę tego chciał.   
\- Obiecuję – powiedział, opuszczając ich wspólną sypialnię. Jak tylko wróci.  
*~*~*  
\- Zayn? – zaspany głos rozniósł się po sypialni. Dłoń chłopaka rozpoczęła wędrówkę po pościeli w poszukiwaniu ciepłego ciała. Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Niall piąstkami roztarł sklejone powieki. Powoli wydarzenia ostatniej nocy jak i kilku poprzednich tygodni dotarły do niego. Oh. Zayna nie ma. Kilka zagubionych łez na nowo ztorowało sobie drogę po twarzy blondyna. Nie. Miał być silny. Zayn wróci, jak zawsze.   
Chłopak wstał i z mocno zaciśniętym gardłem, by tylko nie wybuchnąć histerycznym płaczem, ruszył do kuchni po kawę. Nie ma czym się martwić – Zayn był doświadczony. Zawsze dawał sobie radę. Niall wytrzyma ten czas bez swojego męża. Tego oczekiwałby od niego Zayn.   
Z głośnym westchnieniem oparł się i szafki w kuchni. Zimne blaty podrażniły jego nagą skórę i Niall wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na tablicę korkową gdzie zawsze Zayn zostawiał mu krótkie wiadomości przed swoimi wyjazdami. Podszedł już nieco żywszym krokiem do przeciwległej ściany i spojrzał na małą, samoprzylepną karteczkę. Były tam cztery słowa. Jeden rozkaz.  
„Nie zapomnij o mnie”  
*~*~*  
No więc Niall, jak na dobrego męża przystało, zastosował się do wydanego mu polecenia. Przez całe pół roku.   
\- Niall…myślisz, że… Niall jesteś pewien, że z Zaynem wszystko w porządku?... Jesteś pewien, że on wróci?... – powiedział mu któregoś dnia Harry, przyjaciel rodziny, który doskonale wiedział czym zajmował się Zayn i jak na to wszystko reaguje Niall. Przed nim Niall nie potrafił udawać, ze wszystko jest dobrze. Bez Zayna nigdy nie było – Ale Niall mu ufał. Ufał mu, wiedział, że Zayn jest odpowiedzialny, rozsądny i że wiedział co robi. Więc Niall nie powinien martwić się tak długą nieobecnością swojego męża. Jednak w praktyce to wszystko wyglądało nieco inaczej.   
\- On wróci – mówił hardo, choć coraz mniej w to wierzył.   
*~*~*  
\- Wprowadzić go – wysoki, postawny mężczyzna stał obrócony w kierunku okna i spokojnie popalał papierosa. Krótko obcięte, czarnosiwe włosy i wiele blizn w tym na łuku brwiowym i w kąciku ust, co wykrzywiło twarz w stałym grymasie i przywodziło na myśl wojskowego. Miał na sobie grafitowy garnitur, zapewne bardzo drogi, lecz jego właściciel sprawiał wrażenie jakby w ogóle go to nie obchodziło.   
Mężczyzna na pierwszy rzut oka wcale nie wyglądał groźnie. Raczej na stanowczego biznesmena, który zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej władzy. Jednak jasne, przenikliwe i bardzo mocno spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie.   
Na wydany rozkaz zareagowało dwóch równie postawnych mężczyzn, jednak nie w tak wyszukanych strojach. Wyszli i po kilkunastu minutach wrócili, targając za sobą bardzo zmizerniałego chłopaka. Miał czarne, tłuste włosy, liczne tatuaże na ciele i równie wiele zadrapań i skaleczeń. Jego skóra lśniła od potu i krwi, na twarzy malowało się zmęczenie. Tak, Zayn zdecydowanie był zmęczony.   
-Więc, Zayn – mruknął mężczyzna, gdy drzwi za jego podwładnymi się zamknęły. Podszedł do chłopaka leżącego na ziemi, wyciągnął papierosa z ust i zgasił na ramieniu Zayna. Twarz Mulata wykrzywiła się z bólu, ale z ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk – Czy dzisiaj powiedz nam coś nowego?   
Czarnowłosy wytrwale milczał Spojrzał tylko na swojego rozmówcę spode łba i z powrotem spuścił spojrzenie. Nie miał zamiaru się poddawać, ani ukazywać swojej słabości. Był silny, mocny. Może to było powodem zadawanych po chwili ciosów w twarz i brzuch. Gdy tylko kolejne uderzenia masakrowały jego ciało, w jego głowie jak zawsze rozbrzmiewała tylko jedna litania.   
Niall  
*~*~*  
Niall właśnie kupował kanapę do salonu. Tę, która mu się spodobała była w stylu vintage, bardzo wesoło, bo w kwiatki i wydawała się całkiem wygodna. No więc Niall był w sklepie meblowym, rozmawiał właśnie ze sprzedawcą na temat gwarancji i wytrzymałości tego obiektu i trzeba powiedzieć, że był całkiem zadowolony ze swojego wyboru. Mebel w kolorze ecrue z fioletowymi kwiatami był dla niego. Co prawda dość długo nosił się z tym zakupem, bo jakieś pięć miesięcy, ale jego mama mówiła, że z każdą poważną decyzją należy się przespać. Z niektórymi może troszkę więcej razy niż raz.   
Gdy wyciągał kartę kredytową i podał temu ekspedientowi, z którym rozmawiał wcześniej, nawet się uśmiechnął. Andy, jeśli wierzyć napisowi na plakietce, spłonął rumieńcem i przed spuszczeniem głowy, by wykonać transakcję na terminalu, również uśmiechnął się do Nialla. O proszę. Tego Niall nie doświadczył już dawno. Takiego… adorowania? No cóż. Po zapłaceniu, pokwitowaniu, Niall wyszedł ze sklepu ze świadomością, że jego wymarzona kanapa przyjedzie do niego już we wtorek.   
Szkoda, że Zayn nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Właśnie minął rok, kochanie.   
*~*~*  
Zayn całuje Nialla. Z czułością, oddaniem i kompletną miłością. Leżą w swoim mieszkaniu przed kominkiem (na nowej kanapie!) i po prostu są ze sobą. Nie rozmawiają, nie kochają się. Zwyczaje leżą przytuleni do siebie, od czasu do czasu skradając sobie pocałunki. Niall może jest troszeczkę odważniejszy, bo to zaczepi Zayna w ucho, liźnie szyje, ugryzie linię żuchwy. Ale Zayn nie wydaje się wcale zirytowany. Wręcz przeciwnie – cieszy się. Trzyma wtedy Nialla jeszcze mocniej, jakby był jego całym życiem. Co z reszta jest prawdą. Jest to błogostan, Niall jest wręcz otoczony miłością i niczego mu nie brakuje. Nachyla się, by pocałować Zayna jeszcze raz, może troszkę mocniej, goręcej… Przerywa im dzwonek do drzwi. Niall wzdycha wyraźnie zdenerwowany, bo nie chce przerywać, ale Zayn się śmieje i odpycha go w kierunku drzwi. Teraz słychać nie tylko dzwonek, ale i głośne tłuczenie i pukanie. Jakby tego było mało, Zayn, piękna, nowa kanapa oraz kominek, którego notabene nie mają, rozpływają się i Niall wreszcie rozumie, że to wszystko było tylko pięknym snem.   
Niall obudził się z głośnym jękiem. Ktokolwiek teraz dobija się do jego mieszkania, są to jego ostatnie czynności jakie wykonuje w tym życiu. Z chwilowym opóźnieniem uświadamia sobie, co mu się śniło i jęczy jeszcze bardziej. Woli teraz o tym nie myśleć. Od kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Zayna nie ma, że nie wrócił i najprawdopodobniej nie wróci i że nie może z tym nic zrobić, starał się w ogóle nie myśleć o mężu. Oczywiście, że go kochał i za nim tęsknił, ale każda, najmniejsza myśl o nim sprawiała mu niemal fizyczny ból. Jeszcze bardziej bolał go fakt, że nie mógł nigdzie zgłosić zaginięcia Zayna z powodu jego pracy.   
Niall otarł kilka zbłąkanych łez, których nawet nie poczuł i powoli zaczął odblokowywać spusty drzwi. Łomot ustał i po chwili blondyn pociągnął za klamkę. To, co ujrzał po drugiej stronie wprawiło go w największe osłupienie w całym jego życiu.   
\- Zayn? – teraz Niall nie potrafił powstrzymać łez. Naprzeciwko niego stał jego mąż, ukochany mąż, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił. I był żywy! Niall nie zastanawiał się długo, kiedy porwał Zayna w swoje objęcia i mocno do siebie przytulił. Zayn również przylgnął do blondyna lekceważąc swoje rany. Szalenie tęsknił za mężem i nie obchodził go własny stan fizyczny. Niall niestety chyba zauważył grymas na twarzy Zayna gdy dotknął go w bolącym miejscu, bo odsunął go od siebie na długość ramienia – Jezu, Zayn… - zdołał tylko wyksztusić, bo czarnowłosy chłopak na nowo rzucił się na Nialla, również zanosząc się płaczem.   
Oboje stali w progu, płacząc i przytulając się. Byli jak w transie, gdy powoli szli przez mieszkanie. Niall kopniakiem zamknął za nimi drzwi i z namaszczeniem podniósł Zayna, układając go na rękach. Delikatnie scałował łzy z policzków swojego męża, dopiero teraz zauważając jego tragiczny stan. Mnóstwo blizn, otwartych ran i zadrapań. Był cały we krwi, wychudzony i zmizerniały. Niallowi krajało się serce na ten widok. Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to nic takiego, że teraz chce tylko Nialla. Ten pochylił się i z niepewnością (na Boga, przecież to był jego mąż!) pocałował rozchylone usta Mulata. Zayn uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek, mocniej przysuwając się do blondyna. Oboje rozpłakali się jeszcze bardziej, bo nareszcie mogli być razem! Mogli się całować, dotykać, kochać.   
Kiedy Niall obmywał ciało Zayna, zauważał coraz więcej ran. Był zrozpaczony. Gdyby tylko wiedział kto urządził tak jego ukochanego… Ta osoba już by nie żyła. Zayn zauważył tę koncentrację na twarzy Nialla, bo sięgnął kościstą dłonią i dotknął zmarszczki, która utworzyła się między brwiami blondyna. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, które wciąż lśniły od łez. Ręka Zayna zsunęła się na kark jego męża i przyciągnęła do siebie. Zaczęli pocałunek delikatnie, niewinnie. Jakby był to ich pierwszy pocałunek. Jednak Zaynowi było mało. W końcu nie widział się z własnym mężem przez rok! Nie dotykał go, nie całował… Teraz miał zamiar to sobie odbić. Wyciągnął drugą rękę z wanny i chwycił policzek Nialla. Językiem polizał dolną wargę blondyna i chwycił ją między zęby. Niall jęknął na to i nie zaoponował. Wręcz przeciwnie, ułożył własne dłonie na piersi męża i pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, jednocześnie wysuwając własny język, łącząc go z językiem Zayna. Całowali się coraz bardziej gorączkowo, jakby robili to od zawsze. W łazience zaczynało się robić gorąco i mimo, że obydwoje powinni przestać ze względu na stan Zayna, żaden nie próbował tego zakończyć. Niall, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej męża, pochylił się bardziej, co poskutkowało wpadnięciem do wanny. Zayn zaśmiał się, a Niall, przerażony, że mógł sprawić ból swojemu ukochanemu, zaczął się podnosić. Został skutecznie powstrzymany przez wciąż silne ręce Zayna, które powoli zaczęły się skradać pod jego mokrą koszulkę. Blondyn zadrżał na te wszystkie miłe doznania  
\- Zostań – wymruczał tylko Niallowi do ucha. No i co tu dużo ukrywać, trudno było się oprzeć takiej propozycji.


End file.
